


Рождество не задалось

by Turbozombi1947



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Эльфы, конец света, феи, фэнтези, чёрный юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 06:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbozombi1947/pseuds/Turbozombi1947
Summary: Уважаемый гражданин собрался отдохнуть в сочельник. И что из этого вышло.





	Рождество не задалось

Почтенный отец семейства и просто уважаемый гражданин сидел в своем кресле и хмурился. Утро перед Рождеством явно не задалось. За окном дождь сменялся палящим солнцем, молодая жена случайно сломала духовку в попытке приготовить праздничный пирог и теперь отчаянно боролась с огнём. Вдобавок ко всему по телевизору показывали какие-то не слишком веселые новости. То в Сибири наступило резкое похолодание до плюс двадцати пяти, то в США парочка ядерных реакторов рванула, то Египетские пирамиды внезапно схлопнулись, не оставив даже кончика над землей. Всё это было крайне подозрительно и даже смахивало на дурной тон. Надо же, портить выходной такими новостями!

Вздохнув, уважаемый гражданин встал с кресла и направился к полке с DVD. Добрый Рождественский фильм, вот что ему было нужно. Из тех, где кто-нибудь познает дух этого самого Рождества. Он должен был отвлечь от дурных мыслей, всё более едкого запаха дыма и криков жены «Помогите!».

Но фильм ему посмотреть так и не дали. Экран телевизора странно мигнул, зарябил и выдал совсем уж неправдоподобное изображение. В кресле ведущей новостей каталась подозрительная женщина с зеленой кожей, серыми губами и ярко-рыжими волосами. Из одежды на ней был только какие-то невнятные заплатки мха, но, возможно, это наросты на коже, — уважаемый гражданин не взялся судить.

— Надо будет себе парочку таких кресел забрать, они ужасно удобные. — Рассуждала вслух новая ведущая. — А, что? Уже в эфире? Как интересно…

Рыжеволосая остановила кресло так, чтобы зрители могли видеть её пронзительно-желтые глаза, и заговорила теперь уже официальным тоном:

— Здравствуйте, люди, спешу вас обрадовать — вы нас достали. Окончательно. И мы решили вас истребить. Как вы истребили когда-то расы великанов и богов, и истребляете множество видов животных и растений, и истребили бы сами себя, рано или поздно. Хотите знать, кто мы? Объединенный Союз Фей и Эльфов. И не пытайтесь утверждать, что феи это добрые существа с прозрачными крылышками. Мы злые. Очень. Мы всегда были злыми и злыми останемся, а после вашего издевательства над нашей природой… — тут ведущая затараторила на незнакомом языке, захлебываясь от гнева. Единственное, что точно понял уважаемый гражданин без переводчика — цензурных слов там не нашлось. Выдохнув и поправив прическу, странная ведущая продолжила:

— Так о чем это я? Ах да…. Хотите знать какие требования мы выдвинем? Никаких. Где и когда мы нападем? По всему миру и прямо сейчас. Нам от вас ничего не нужно, вам конец, сдавайтесь и сдохните по собственной воле. Если нет — вы всё равно обречены. Конец связи.

Экран многозначительно потух. Уважаемый гражданин успел подумать, что Рождество не подходящий день для такого рода розыгрышей, когда раздался телефонный звонок.

Выждав пару секунд и убедившись, что жена слишком занята горящей кухней и к телефону подходить не намерена, уважаемый гражданин сам снял трубку.

— Господин президент? — Спросили на том конце.

— Слушаю. — Ответил мужчина.

— Нам поступила информация, что транслировавшаяся только что передача может оказаться не пустой угрозой. Прошу проследовать в кабинет для ведения переговоров с неустановленными захватчиками.

Мужчина вздохнул и положил трубку.

— Ну что за люди, что за люди… — Вслух рассуждал он, подходя к шкафу, чтобы выбрать подобающий случаю костюм. — У всех праздники, а меня в Сочельник гонят на работу. Нет мне покоя. Так и знал, что сегодня что-то плохое случится. Именно эгоизм и безразличие таких людей когда-нибудь приведут нас к краху.

Телевизор неожиданно включился, и на экране возникла уже знакомая рыжеволосая женщина.

— Чуть не забыла! — Весело произнесла она. — Счастливого всем Рождества.


End file.
